Let's Make a Date
by pumpkaboo
Summary: One where Bucky wakes up in Sam's bed and hurries out in the morning, embarrassed, and talks to Steve about it at his office job only to go drinking with Steve and Steve has invited Sam. Part 1 of Set the Date.


Bucky opened his eyes, feeling his head pounding. The first thing he noticed was the well-furnished room that he was in. it was definitely the room of someone who had their shit together. He rubbed his eyes and lazily flipped the sheets back, but he suddenly realized that this wasn't his house. He definitely didn't have his shit together. He bolted upright and looked at the man in the bed next to him. He hardly remembered him, and had zero recollection of his name, or what they had actually done together, but it took less than ten seconds to realize that he had taken this guys cock.

He looked around for his clothes and quickly located them, basically jumping from the bed in an attempt to pull his clothes on quietly. He looked back at the man, who he had to admit was downright handsome, but he didn't like hanging around after these kind of encounters. Usually because it never ended well. He wasn't that great at picking sexual encounters.

He stepped softly from the room and made his way down the stairs, realising this man owned his own house. Holy shit. That definitely impressed him, after all, he shared an apartment with a close friend of his. He walked outside, disappointed in himself for allowing himself to get drunk and go home with someone on a work night. Now he had to go to the office in the same outfit he wore the day before, albeit, a lot more dishevelled looking.

He shouldn't have gone drinking after not receiving the promotion he thought he was going to get. It was a bad move. He made a metal note not to do this again.

…

"Jesus Christ Buck, you look like shit."

"Thanks Steve" Bucky replied earnestly.

Steve raised a brow. "Uh… sure. Anyway, why do you look like a shit version of you from yesterday?"

"Because I went out last night."

"Is this about the promotion you didn't get?"

"Yeah" he shrugged.

Steve nodded. "Well, they will probably have another position open up in a month or so. You know what it's like."

"I don't know if I will bother. I mean, the pay raise would be really welcome, but…" he shrugged.

"So, who'd you go home with last night?"

"Fuck, really Steve?"

"Sorry, I was curious."

He groaned. "I don't know his name. I can't remember. I mean, he was really fucking attractive Steve. Oh god" he ran his hand over his face. "Why am I like this?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, filing some of his papers away.

"Why do I sleep with random people when I am drunk?"

"Well, to be honest it doesn't happen that often."

Bucky nodded, knowing it to be true. "Well, yeah, that's a good point, but doesn't mean I should do it."

Steve shrugged. "Anyway, how about you come out with me tonight? I am going for dinner and drinks with a few friends."

"Sure. I would like that. Only if I'm not intruding though."

Steve shook his head. "Not at all. I mean, I already said you'd probably be coming, so… yeah."

"Thanks for inviting me. I'll have to go home and shower first. I feel seedy."

"You look seedy."

Bucky groaned. "I know. I probably would have showered at his house, but it was already eight thirty and I had no idea where I was. I mean, his house was nice, Steve. It was someone who definitely has their shit together. Anyway, I should stop embarrassing myself. He was a lot nicer to look at than his house" he chuckled, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Steve smirked. "Well, what if you see him again-"

"I don't think I could face him. He is so attractive. He probably thinks I am trash."

Steve shrugged. "You never know 'til you ask. Anyway, how did you meet him?"

"I don't even know if I want to get into it. Is your girlfriend coming tonight?" he asked, changing topics, and glad when Steve took the bait.

"Yeah, she will be coming after she finishes work. I hope anyway."

He nodded. "Going to propose soon?"

Steve chuckled. "If I could afford the ring she keep eyeing then maybe."

"It's weird that girls pick their own engagement rings" Bucky said, frowning. "I mean, I don't mean to be old fashioned, but Nat picked hers and I was surprised when she told me."

"Your roommate is engaged?"

"Yeah. She has been seeing Clint for a few years. He proposed when they went to Russia last year."

"Huh. Didn't know. Why don't they live together?"

"He travels for work and she does heaps of travel for work also, so they don't really meet up that often. I guess that is what keeps it going, y'know? Like, when you finally meet up its exciting" he shrugged. "She thinks it's great, but once they get married they want to move in together…" he sighed and sat on his desk. "Then I will have to post ads for roommates."

"Or you might meet someone by then" Steve suggested.

Bucky laughed. "I guess I can hope. I wouldn't mind meeting someone. I want to settle down. I am old."

Steve laughed. "Buck, you're only twenty nine. That isn't old. People don't even get married until they're in their thirties these days."

"Like Natasha."

"She isn't that old."

"Mid-thirties. Her fiancé is older."

"No. She looks younger-"

"Yep. But I don't know. Maybe I don't have long."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You're attractive. You have nothing to worry about."

Bucky shook his head. "Maybe. Maybe people sleep with me or go on dates with me cause they think they can't do better."

Steve sat down on his chair and spun around, looking at him. "I think you're being stupid."

"What are you two talking about?"

Bucky looked over at brock. "Hey. Congrats on your promotion."

Brock smiled. "Thanks. Thought you'd get it though."

Bucky shrugged. "Well, maybe next time."

Brock looked between them. "So, thinking of having drinks tonight with a few of the guys, wanna come for drinks tonight?"

"We already have plans" Steve said, Bucky nodding in agreement.

"Damn. Okay. Well, maybe another time."

Bucky nodded, watching Brock leave. He sighed. "Can't believe I lost out on that promotion to him."

"He kisses ass, that's why" Steve whispered.

Bucky nodded. That was true. He was pretty sure that Brock was kissing Nick's ass for that promotion long before that promotion was even up for grabs. Not that Bucky really minded. He needed the money more than the extra work anyway.

"Well, we're meeting at the bar near that hotel."

Bucky looked back at him. "Okay. Sounds good. What time are you all getting there?"

"Around seven. It's Friday so we're going to have dinner and drinks. Maybe go to another bar afterwards."

"Okay. As long as I don't go to the wrong place I'm good."

"No. Same place as usual."

"We never go there."

"Really? Shit."

…

Regardless of the confusion, Bucky found his way to the bar, seeing Steve and his girlfriend Sharon already there, as well as a few of her friends from work he had met a small handful of times. He wasn't sure on some of the other people, perhaps Steve friends from his art days.

Bucky ordered a drink and made his way across the floor to where they had filled a large booth. "Hey" he smiled at Steve.

"Hey! Glad you made it" he said, shuffling down.

"Sharon" he nodded.

"Hey Bucky. Sorry to hear you didn't get the promotion."

He shrugged, taking a sip from his drink. "Maybe next time."

"Well, if its money you're chasing, maybe look for a new job."

Steve glanced at her and whispered something, but she shrugged it off.

Bucky downed his drink and stood up to get another, feeling like he definitely needed it, when he bumped into the man whose house he had woken up in. "Oh" he said, feeling absolutely dumbfounded.

The man smiled. "Hey James, didn't think I'd see you again."

"You remember my name?"

"Course I do" he laughed. "You don't remember mine?"

"No. fuck, I was almost convinced I woke up in my own house." He paused. How the hell was he having such a casual conversation with the man he had had a one night stand with? He stepped back. "Um, I should let you go."

"Oh, I'm here to meet with friends-"

"Oh god" Bucky whispered.

"Hey Steve!" the man yelled out.

Bucky wanted to melt into the ground. Why did he do such stupid things? The guy knew Steve. He looked at him. "You know Steve-"

"Sam!" Steve grinned, rushing over to shake the mans, well, Sam's, hand. "You two know each other?" he asked looking between them before his face turned from intrigue to confused. "Wait a second…"

"Hey Sam."

"Sharon" he smiled, shaking her hand. "How are you?"

"Good. Wonderful. You?"

"Great, yeah. Has Steve put a ring on it?" he joked.

She chuckled. "Not yet."

"Aw, c'mon Steve" Sam laughed.

"I keep hinting at it" Sharon chuckled, her hands gripping Steve's possessively.

Bucky snuck away to the bar while Steve and Sharon continued their reunion with Sam.

All he could think was how the hell had this happened? He was so confused. How did Steve and Sam know each other? He had known Steve his whole life, basically, and he had never even heard Sam's name mentioned. Maybe he had. He couldn't pinpoint a time that he had heard that name in the context of it being a name of a friend of Steve's.

He leaned against the bar, a man with an accent taking his order and pouring his beer. "Thanks" Bucky sat down on the barstool and leaned against the counter.

"Hard day?" asked a woman with the same accent as the man.

"Yeah. You could say that."

She hummed. "Well, just remember, it always gets better."

"Really?"

"Of course" she chuckled.

He sighed. "Well, I made a mistake, but I don't want it to be a mistake."

"Well, that is when you have to take a chance." She set down the glass she was polishong. "What happened?"

"I slept with someone but I think I like them."

"Then ask them out, if they say no, that is when you know you have to move on."

He nodded. "I think I enjoy the fact that I asked a total stranger for advice."

She smiled. "Well, it doesn't hurt to ask someone who is removed from the situations opinion."

The man walked over and said something in a language that Bucky didn't recognize.

She nodded and looked back at him. "Sorry, I have to go, but good luck, yeah?"

"Thanks. I think I need it."

"Need what?"

He jumped and looked next to him at Sam who had taken the seat next to him. "Oh, alcohol" he chuckled nervously, holding up the beer. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He shuffled in his seat to face him more. "Sorry I wasn't awake when you left."

"I thought you would prefer it that way."

"Last night wasn't a regret for me. It wasn't for you, was it?"

"No. god no. I enjoyed it" he felt his face light up. "Um…"

Sam chuckled. "Hey, it's okay. I did too. I was actually hoping I would see you again. I wanted to maybe get to know you. I know we skipped that part last night, but-"

"From what I remember, riding our cock was pretty pleasant, so I think it was worth it either way."

Sam burst out laughing. "Wow, wasn't sure if you were like that, but that's fine."

Bucky shrugged, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Well, basically, I wanna get to know you too."

"Well, let's make a date."

"I would like that."


End file.
